


Expectations and other distractions

by miss_percival (omgwhatnow)



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgwhatnow/pseuds/miss_percival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's and Eggsy's anniversary. But things do not go as Eggsy planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations and other distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Time (or whatever you want)

Harry Hart was good at a lot of things.  
His hand-to-hand combat skills were unmatched amongst the Kingsman knights, his manners impeccable, staying perfectly calm even when faced with the rudest of what the villain of the week roulette had to offer, he had an extensive knowledge of the world history and spoke five languages - other than English - fluently.  
There was only one thing Harry wasn't good at; and that was lying.  
Which was a bit strange given the fact that the profession of a spy involved an awful lot of lying.  
"I'm not lying when I'm working undercover," Harry would say. "I'm just tellling another version of the truth." Both were one and the same to Eggsy, but whatever. However Harry was doing it, it obviously worked when he was on a mission.

Eggsy finished brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth and spit the remains of the toothpaste into the sink. "C'mon Harry, does this really have to be today?" He couldn't keep the whining tone out of his voice and winced inwardly. He made a grab for the mouthwash in the bathroom cabinet and tried to compose himself. If he wanted to make a compelling argument he had to do it as Harry's equal. And sounding like a petulant child was not the way to achieve this.  
Harry appeared in the bathroom doorway, fixing his tie, and looked at Eggsy in the mirror. "I'm really sorry, my darling, but Merlin has been on my case for weeks now. I really have to sort out this bureaucratic mess. Today. You know how unpleasant a pissed off Merlin can be, don't you?"  
My darling? When did Harry ever call him that? Eggsy took a mental stock of circumstances in which Harry called him darling and came up with only one result. One and a half years ago, when Harry came back from the dead, so to speak, and was recovered just about enough to be discharged from the hospital and return home, he was under strict instruction to take it easy and rest.  
Of course Harry hadn't listened to the doctor's orders and it drove Eggsy half mad with worry. Harry's recovery was a long and hard process of physiotherapy and other exercises to regain his fine motor skills, but Harry was determinded to make it in only half the time. He hated to stay put, to be limited to bedrest and little exercise. It was a miracle that Harry didn't suffer from braindamage - that he was alive at all - after being shot in the head, but he had to push himself to his limits, and sometimes even farther.  
Eggsy found him one day, panting and pale, in the gym at Kingsman HQ, and Harry, ever so stubborn and not willing to give in, just said "It's okay, my darling. I'm alright. Just need a little rest. As you know I'm not quite as young anymore." Harry tried to reassure him with a smile but Eggsy could see right through the lie. He could see it written all over Harry's face, normally so composed and handsome but now twisted with pain and discomfort.

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at Harry through the bathroom mirror, but didn't say anything. He unscrewed the mouthwash bottle and continued with his morning routine. 

What was Harry up to?

\---

Not wanting to stay home alone, Eggsy decided to accompany Harry to HQ to do some research for his next mission and then, maybe if Harry could make the time, they could have lunch together.   
Ever since Harry accepted the title of Arthur his workload almost doubled overnight, although most of the mess that was left after V-Day was dealt with and Merlin helped out wherever he could. And even if Harry just took the odd mission to get some field work in, most of his time abroad was now devoted to deal and liaise with the oversea Kingsman branches.  
Eggsy didn't want to admit that he was disappointed, but the day started out so well when he woke up to Harry's wandering hands and a promising hardness against his backside.  
After, when he was still coming down from his orgasm, he didn't think he would find himself doing research on a drug trafficking organisation only two hours later.  
When he was no longer able to concentrate on his work, Eggsy decided to go down to the gym and get his daily workout in, and this was where he bumped into Roxy.  
"Hey Rox. What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to leave for Poland first thing tomorrow?"  
Roxy looked up and gave him a little smile. "Morning, Eggsy," she continued to lace up her gym shoes.  
She didn't seem to be in a hurry.  
"I'm packed and briefed; ready to go. I just didn't want to sit at home waiting for the time to go by," Roxy stood up and turned to face him. "You want to spar a little bit? Your legwork could really use some work from what I saw on your latest mission feeds. You're sloppy."  
Eggsy's face flushed, he could feel his ears turning red.  
"I- I am not...," he bristled and joined a smirking Roxy on the training mat.

When Eggsy checked the time after Roxy planted his arse on the mat for the nth time, it was already way past lunchtime. He furrowed his brow when he had no missed calls or text messages. Harry hadn't tried to contact him to make any plans, which was odd. They always had lunch together when both of them were within Kingsman facilities. No matter how much work Harry had to deal with, he always stopped precisley at noon.   
This just reinforced the feeling Eggsy had since this morning; something was off about Harry today.  
But before he could dwell on it for too long, Roxy appeared next to him, tapping her sweaty forehead with a towel, "You wanna go have lunch? The weather is gorgeous today, we could go outside and find a nice spot to sit. I think Merlin is out there right now, harassing some new recruits from Germany. What do you think?"  
"What are the techies doing outside? I thought they were here to learn some tech stuff." he cocked his head at her.  
Roxy stuffed the towel into her gym bag and hung it over her shoulder, "Yeah, but even the tech staff must go through some physical training, in case they're needed in the field."  
Eggsy thought about it. He quickly typed a message to Harry 'Going to eat lunch with Roxy outside. You're welcome to join.' and picked up his own gym bag, "Yeah, let's go."

\---

Harry has never been one to make big romantic gestures. Sure, he was holding Eggsy's hand when they were on one of their evening strolls with J.B., and he told him he loved him on more than one occasion. He didn't have any problem with asking Eggsy to move in with him, not long after they officially got together; fear of intimaty has never been an issue between them. Eggsy just took it as one of Harry's character traits.  
So why did Eggsy feel so bothered then? Sure, he didn't expect Harry to bring the big guns and treat him to a day of debauchery and sweet idleness, served with chocolate-covered strawberries and 400-quid-per-bottle champagne.   
No, that wasn't it.   
They went through alot together since Harry came back to him. Life granted them a second chance and they took it. And Eggsy just wanted some kind of acknowledgement of that year together, with many more to come, hopefully. After the Kentucky Incident he thought he had lost Harry forever. He wanted to celebrate the fact that he hadn't.

He and Roxy chatted about nothing in particular. He didn't want to tell her about the thoughts he had about him and Harry, he felt stupid. Like he was overreacting. So they talked about their dogs, J.B. and Meredith, and that they should plan a get-together with both of them again and take them to a park or something. Very soon. After Roxy returns from her mission and before Eggsy would leave for his.  
Merlin's minions were heading for the showers, utterly defeated and pushed to their limits - one of them even vomited after Merlin made them run a few extra laps - when they saw Merlin heading over to where they were enjoying their break.  
"Lancelot," he greeted Roxy and she nodded her head in greeting.   
"Galahad, your yearly weapon scores check up is due soon. We can do it right now and get it out of the way. Will take you an hour tops."  
Eggsy was sure he still had more than enough time for that. And he wanted to see if Harry had had a break yet or if he was still holed up in his office.  
But Merlin was right, best to get this out of the way. He will go to see Harry afterwards.

\---

Eggsy was exhausted. After completing his yearly weapon scores review, which was excellent as always, he went back to the library to continue to work on his mission research. Harry's assistant told him that Harry was currently in a meeting and that he should check back again later.  
So after finishing that and neatly organising the information he had gathered and his results in a folder, he made his way back to Arthur's office.  
It was already late in the afternoon and he hadn't seen Harry since this morning. He was about to turn round the corner, when he felt someone grab his arm. When he lifted his gaze, Eggsy looked straight into Percival's face. His smiling face. Or maybe it was a sneer, one could never be sure with Percival. He only seemed to be happy when he left for a mission that allowed him to blow something up.   
Roxy still wouldn't tell him how they met. Maybe Eggsy didn't want to know.

"Yes?" Eggsy looked expectantly at him. He had difficulty to leave the irritation out of his voice and the other man knew it; suddenly there was a glint in his eyes.  
Percival loosened the grip on his arm. "Merlin wants to see you. Said he needed your help with something." That was definitely a sneer. Eggsy had no idea what was up with that.  
"Okay...What does he- Hey!" he started to ask but the other had already turned around and slinked out of sight.  
Good then. Eggsy turned to walk towards Merlin's Batcave ("Please don't call it that, Eggsy.").

When he emerged a couple of hours later, climbing into the taxi that would drive him home, there still were no missed calls or messages. With a sigh and slightly frustrated he dialed Harry's number.

For some reason his phone stopped working the moment he stepped into Merlin's control room. Merlin had no explanation for it, "Well, I can't help you there, sorry. So, I was looking for you because I need you to..."  
Eggsy wasn't stupid. He knew Merlin had something to do with it when he glanced at Merlin's desk where the handler's phone was lying, and it seemed to be working just fine.  
He didn't question it. He was tired and didn't want to deal with everyone's weird behaviour today. Maybe Eggsy was still asleep, maybe this was all just a strange dream.

Like he predicted, Harry didn't pick up. It went straight to voicemail. That was it. Eggsy's frustration reached its peak.  
"Okay, listen. I don't know what's going on with you today, but if I come home and you're not there don't expect me to be waiting for your return, you prick. If you're not happy anymore then tell me and stop being such a coward! It's our first anniversary today, Harry." Eggsy's voice wavered, he was so angry. "And you act like it means nothing to you!"  
He hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. 

\---

The taxi turned into his street and came to a stop. Eggsy could see the lights in the house being turned on. Harry was home.  
"Thank you, Rich. Goodnight." he thanked the driver and got out. Now he was standing in front of the door, hesitating to unlock it and go in.   
What would be waiting on the other side? He could picture Harry sitting on the couch, legs crossed and with a glass of scotch in his hand, a strand of his hair hanging in his face. Or maybe he was in his study, working on some files he brought home with him, his suit jacket hung over the back of the office chair and the sleeves of the button down rolled up.  
Did Harry still love him? Did he still want him by his side? Maybe Eggsy's youthfulness was too loud for him and he wanted his house to be quiet again. Just thinking about it made Eggsy's eyes water and a lump form in his throat.  
With shaking hands he fumbled with the door lock, unlocked it and entered. Whatever happened next, he would get through it.  
Eggsy was already rehearsing in his head how he would tell his mother that he would have to move in with her and Daisy until his work could sort out a new living arrangement for him, when a wave of something that smelled very delicious hit his nose.  
He closed the door behind him and made his way into the dining room. What he saw there made him stop dead in his tracks and his jaw almost made contact with the floor.  
The lights where out, but the room was lit with candles and the table was beautifully decorated with red roses, white candles, and a tablecloth which's colour matched the flower arrangement. Harry went all out. He set the table with the finest china they had in the house. Music was playing softly in the background.

"Ah, judging by the silly look on your face my plan worked. You had no idea," Eggsy's eyes snapped away from the table and its carefully arranged decoration, to meet Harry's. He looked so pleased with himself, standing there in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room.  
"First I wanted to make reservations at our favourite restaurant, Le Gavroche; the one on Upper Brook Street with the cheese souffle whose name you still can't quite pronounce?"  
When Eggsy didn't show any inclination to speak Harry moved on. "And you know how poor my cooking skills are, which is why i needed the entire day to myself. I wanted to surprise you," Harry exhaled shakily, Eggsy's silence was starting to make him nervous. "You've always cooked for the both of us since you moved in with me. Since we're together. Exactly one year ago. Today."   
He smiled then, searching Eggsy's face for a reaction.  
Finally snapping out of his stupor, Eggsy cleared his throat and managed to croak out, "Hey Harry, do me a favour?"  
Harry lifted his eyebrows and signaled him with a nod to go on.  
"Please just erase the last voicemail you received from me. Don't listen to it. I mean it. Yeah?"  
Harry walked around the dinner table towards Eggsy and put his arms around his waist to bring them closer together and kissed him. Eggsy immediately melted into Harry's embrace and brought his arms around his neck, responding enthusiastically. Now he felt silly for overthinking every little thing that Harry has done or said today; he felt silly for ever doubting Harry's loyality to him, but it didn't matter anymore. Not when he was here in Harry's arms.  
"Happy anniversary, my dear boy."


End file.
